


and a lovely haze

by rizelmine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizelmine/pseuds/rizelmine
Summary: A brief encounter with tentacles.





	and a lovely haze

Pasties let out a gentle whimper as she felt the warm, slimy tentacle press against the lower part of her thigh. Her thigh highs absorbed more of the dampness. They were now completely marked up in a trail showing the tentacle’s movement clearly. 

She was laying on the bed in room with all the lights off. Pasties knew there were more tentacles, but she couldn't believe how effectively just one could tease her. 

There was a haze in her mind. A pink cloud of some overwhelming, fluffy feeling stuck between her ears. She faintly remembered reading or hearing something about some special effect of the slime. Aphrodisiac maybe? 

Her thoughts were cut off by her own gasp and sharp inhale. The tentacle finally reached the uncovered skin of her inner thigh. It was so much warmer on her bare skin. 

One of Pasties’ hands gripped her bedsheets as it moved even further up. In no time at all reached her covered opening. She couldn't see everything that was going on, but she imagined her panties were pretty wet at this point. 

The tentacle felt like three fingers experimentally pushing against her. It apparently didn't know what to do with her underwear, so it just pressed against them. The constantly oozing slime mixed with Pasties’ own wetness creating something a feeling she'd never experienced before. 

In a breathy tone, she whimpered and moaned about the heat. Pasties was no innocent virgin, but nothing she'd done before could compare to this. She wasn't used to being this close to the edge, but at the same time having pleasure slowly dragged out of her. 

Her other hand, shaking, moved downwards. She intended to pull her panties down a little, but the second her motion created an opening the tentacle pushed its way in.

The sudden insertion thankfully didn't hurt, probably due to the slime and how wet she was, but it was certainly overwhelming. Pasties’ whole body trembled, and it only took a few thrusts from the tentacle before she was pushed over the edge. 

She bit her lip during the moment of intensity, and tried to catch her breath once it passed. The tentacle didn't give her much of a break though. 

It stopped moving, and then Pasties felt a spreading liquid warmth. The only possible explanation was that the tentacle was having an orgasm of its own, or just replicating one. 

Just as that seemed to wind down, the tentacle started moving again. She gasped. She didn't exactly mind, but she was surprised that it was able to go again so quickly. Pasties wondered how many times it would have to go before being finished. Would it try out other positions? Use other parts of her? 

Pasties had a hard time focusing. The haze in her mind seemed stronger than before, and she felt another tentacle brushing against her thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Her name is Pasties because this is technically a PSG oc, but this fic is so disconnected from that universe I feel like this fic counts as an original work. Hope you liked it.


End file.
